Roadtrip
by KiyotakaIshimondo
Summary: Karamatsu and Chibita disappear for a couple days on a vacation but what they don't know is that the rest of the Matsuno brothers are following their every move. (Karabita)


Karamatsu couldn't stop thinking all day, about the man of his dreams, Chibita. They've been secretly dating for a while but didn't go public because they were afraid of what the other brothers would do. But what he was really thinking about was the roadtrip his boyfriend proposed the other day that they were going on tonight. Karamatsu was thinking of a lot of excuses or sneaking out the window to leave the house, because even he knew the brothers wouldn't even notice his absence. They planned to meet at Chibitas closing time.  
But suddenly Osomatsu proposed to go to Chibita's oden stand. Karamatsu panicked, "Can't we go somewhere else, we haven't been to that bar downtown in a while," he suggested. "Shittymatsu wants a say in what we do?" Ichimatsu asked as he put a finger above his mouth. "You probably want to go there because the Karamatsu girls are all gonna be there," Osomatsu said, "They probably aren't even real!" Choromatsu added in. Karamatsu was hurt by their words. But then he thought of a plan, if he ran quick enough he could make it in time to make him close early. So that's what he did. "Fine, I'll go on my own," Karamatsu said leaving the house. The sextuplets watched him go away, "Isn't the bar the other way?" Todomatsu questioned. "He's just an idiot." Ichimatsu said. "You know what this calls for?" Osomatsu asked, the other four turned his way. "Stalking time!" he said gleefully ushering the others to leave. "Bye Mom! We are going to stalk Karamatsu!" he said as they piled out of the house.  
Karamatsu ran to the oden stand quickly of course knowing all the possible shortcuts and longest ways of getting there. The five brothers were struggling to catch up "Why does he so fast?" Osomatsu asked. "Is he going to the Oden Stand?" Choromatsu asked. They all stopped as Karamatsu stopped at the Oden Stand. Chibita turned around, "Huh?! Why are you here you early you idiot?" he asked. "My brothers are probably on their way right now and there's no way I can get away with staying behind here." he explained. "I had a feeling this would happen. the stuff is at my house help me close up," he said. Karamatsu easily agreed to do so. "What the fuck are they doing?" Ichimatsu asked, "what kind of stuff is this, are they running a drug lab?" Jyushimatsu looked over at Ichimatsu, "Chibita only makes oden!" he said. Osomatsu hushed them and watched them. Karamatsu lifted Chibita up to help him with somethings. "There! Now we are set, but I have to make a sign that we will be closed for a while. "What! They're closing?" Jyushimatsu said loudly. Everybody hushed him loudly. Chibita then minutes later stuck up a sign 'We are closed for a while due to a vacation, sorry for the inconvenience!' "Come on Chibi let's go," Karamstu said holding his hand out. Chibita blushed, "We are in public..." he blushed. "It won't be that bad-" he said. "Fine you idiot..." he sighed as he held Karamatsus hand. "Pretend we are arriving" Osomatsu whispered to his brothers. They all nodded and made it look like they were just coming and they were talking about oden. They went to the stand and saw a the sign. "A-A vacation?!" they all said loudly. "Aww! I wanted oden!" Jyushimatsu said. Ichimatsu put his hand on Jyushimatsus back, "Yeah we all know," he said looking at the distance. But he saw something. Karamatsu bent down to kiss Chibita. He screamed quietly and pointed at them kissing and everybody else saw. "WHAT!?" they all said loudly  
"They all regrouped a little far away from the stand," "What the fuck?" all of them but Jyushimatsu said. "Shittymatsu is dating... he's dating Chibita!" Ichimatsu said with disgust. "Welp let's go on a vacation shall we" Osomatsu said with glee, "Fuck no" Ichimatsu gagged, "VACATION VACATION!" Jyushimatsu said with excitement. Ichimatsu looked over at his brother and then sighed, "Fine..." Ichimatsu he sighed. "YAY!" Jyushimatsu said putting his arms around his brother. "Hurry we are gonna lose them if we aren't careful," Osomatsu said going on ahead. Everybody hurried after him.  
"How long do you think we'll be gone?" Chibita asked. "We can go for however long you want to go for; my family probably won't even notice I'm gone." he replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Their a bunch of idiots, ya' know. Forget about them for now it's just us now," he said with a caring tone. "Yeah," Karamatsu said with a tone of confidence. You could tell Karamatsu was holding Chibitas hand a bit more tighter now. "Ouch, we aren't all idiots," Osomatsu muttered. "Most of you guys are though," Choromatsu added quietly. "If they are going somewhere shouldn't we rent a car?" Todomatsu asked. "Ah, good point," Choromatsu said. Choromatsu went away from the group to arrange the car rental. "man this is really gay, but cute in a way," Todomatsu giggled. "Shittymatsu? Cute?" Ichimatsu questioned before laughing "He's ugly as his name says he is, shit!" "Todomatsu does have a point," Osomatsu added, "Who would've ever guessed Chibita and Karamatsu would like each other anyways". "Well I mean at least he would be out of the house more, I guess" Ichimatsu said. "That's the spirit!" Jyushimatsu said with happily. Ichimatsu groaned under his breath. "Guys shut up they are coming out," Osomatsu said. "I'll drive," Karamatsu said opening the door to their car for Chibita. Chibita stepped in and he closed the door. He stuffed some stuff into the trunk before going to the drivers side.  
"Let's go my Chibita," Karamatsu said. Chibita blushed a bit. "Jee you're so embarrassing" he muttered. "Well you'll have to live with me and my embarrassment for a few days now wouldn't you?" Karamatsu asked. "Yeah I guess that's the worst part of the trip" Chibita said. "Oh? And what's the best part?" he asked back. "You..." he said getting flustered. Karamatsu laughed and blushed a little, "I love you too,". "Can we go already?" Chibita asked. "Yeah, sorry" Karamatsu said then starting the car.  
"They're starting the car!" Osomatsu panicked, Todomatsu shook Choromatsu "Please say you have the car." "I do, but one of you and Jyushimatsu need to go follow the car so we know where they are." he said. "Why does Jyushimatsu have to automatically go?" Ichimatsu ask. "Because he's strong," Choromatsu said. "And fast," Osomatsu added on. Osomatsu looked at Ichimatsu and Todomatsu and then at Choromatsu, "I'll go with him." Osomatsu said. "Yay! Running!" Jyushimatsu cheered. The other two tagged along with Choromatsu. "Bye Nii-san!" Todomatsu called as he went off with the others. Jyushimatu grabbed Osomatsus wrist and started going after the car which at this point already left. "Hustle Hustle!" Jyushimatsu said "Stop going so fast!" Osomatsu said as he realized it was a big mistake going with Jyushimatsu. Jyushimatsu was going as fast as the cars on the road. "I'm gonna die," Osomatsu said quietly. "Hustle Hustle!" Jyushimatsu said.


End file.
